


Return Gift

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Valentine Event, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Ashwatthama decides what he can give to Gudako in return for the chocolate she gave him.I wrote this as platonic but you can take it as a shipping fic if you want to.
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer & Fujimaru Ritsuka, Ashwatthama | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 11





	Return Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Doing the valentine event in FGO and got Ashwatthama's chocolate and he's such a bro in his event that I just wanted to write something from his POV.
> 
> I know, according to the CE, the chocolate the Gudas give is like a bar, but I wanted to add some flair, alright?

What could he give to Master in exchange for this chocolate?

Ashwatthama turned over one of the pieces of chocolate over and over in his hands. It was shaped like his chakram and oddly cute. It felt like a shame to eat it, but Master had probably spent a good amount of time making it. No wonder she had taken over the kitchen yesterday. To make every servant custom chocolate like this…

Where were his thoughts going? He needed to figure out what to give her in return! He scratched his hair. This was totally out of his comfort zone. Damn, why couldn’t he just punch a few guys and throw the bodies at Master like a gift?

That probably wouldn’t go well. Lady Parvati would probably take off her slipper for that.

Wait, Lady Parvati.

If anyone knew what to do, it would be her.

Ashwatthama got to his feet and went to find her.

***

“I can talk to you about whatever I want to?” Master stared at Ashwatthama in confusion.

“Yeah. If you want to chat, we can chat, if you want to complain, we can do that too,” he replied with a grin. “I mean you’re always looking after us so…”

“I see,” she replied softly.

Ashwatthama let her have a moment to think. When Lady Parvati suggested this, at first Ashwatthama was confused. Why would Master need someone to listen to her? She was their commander, their leader for crying out loud. She didn’t fear nothing. Then Lady Parvati pointed out the obvious. She was carrying all their burdens along with fighting to destroy the Lostbelts. She was a normal human thrust into a war that was beyond her.

He didn’t know much about her at all, he realized. Who was she as a person before the war? What made her angry besides their enemies? What annoyed her? What made her sad? It bothered him that he didn’t know that.

“If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine too. We can just hang out here.” Ashwatthama crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair. He took another bite of a chakram chocolate. It was a little sweet for his taste, but it was the thought that counted right?

“Sure, we can chat,” she said with a smile.

Ashwatthama paused in mid-bite as he regarded her. That smile was not as full as it used to be, and it was much different than the smile he had seen in the pictures of her during the time of the singularities. Perhaps Lady Parvati was right, with each Lostbelt they faced and destroyed, the more Master lost a small part of herself.

“Ashwatthama?” Master tilted her head to the side.

“What were we talking about? Oh yeah, where were you born?”

Ashwatthama listened as Master talked about herself. How she had been a normal girl in Japan before this, her likes, dislikes. There was so much he didn’t know about her, so many random mundane facts. Why had he never bothered asking her about stuff like this?

“It’s probably really boring listen to me talking about this kind of stuff.” She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Her cup of hot chocolate was long since finished.

“Not at all. It’s interesting to hear you talk about this school thing. I didn’t go to school myself, but it probably wouldn’t be as crazy as yours. I mean, people opening those lockers and having chocolates pour out? Amazing.” He laughed at the thought of that happening to Karna. He would probably not know what to do with himself!

“It is kind of funny now that I think about it,” chuckled Master. She bit back a yawn and he realize he had probably pushed her too far for tonight. They were in a war in a way and as the commander she needed to rest.

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair Master so you can get some sleep.” He stood and a wave of nerves hit him as he looked to the wall. “Maybe we could do something like this again? I’m sure you have more stories from school and they’re a lot of fun to hear about.”

“I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Great. I’m going to hold you to it. You’re going to get so sick of hot chocolate.”

“Maybe next time bring some tea so I can stay awake?”

“Oh, good idea.” He liked tea too! Before he left, he reached out and ruffled her hair and she glared and tried to swipe at him. With a laugh, he dodged her swing and slipped out of her room. He headed for his own room and made a mental note to thank Lady Parvati the next time he saw her.


End file.
